Out of Control
by Hearts In Strangeness
Summary: AU. Fenton rapes Donna to get her out of his mind, but what if all it did was start a horrible obsession? Warnings are in first chapter. Rewriting and revamping it a bit. Complete.
1. September 30th, 2005

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prom Night, I am just using the characters for my own twisted reasons._

_Summary: Fenton rapes Donna to get her out of his mind, only to end up even more obsessed with her than he already was...  
_

_Okay, here's a fanfic that I want to put up while I'm working on the next chapters of several of my other stories. This story is a different type of prequel to the movie Prom Night. In fact, it's been type to fit my own Prom Night Alternate Reality story that I'm planning on writing, so some of it might not make much sense. You would have to read my version of Prom Night to know, and it's not going to be up until this and the sequel are up; yes, It is going to be a trilogy - at least, as far as I plan._

_Now, as for warnings, this story is going to have a lot or rapes in it. It isn't because I like it or anything, though. It is because of the fact that it just has to happen to fit. I know some of you might think it's sick, but it is the truth of the matter. This story is not a kid's story._

___Hopefully, you will all give it a chance, and continue to read past this note._  


___Author's Note, 5/6/12: I've rewritten this whole chapter, and changed quite a bit of it. I plan on doing that to all of the chapters, so some of them might end up being longer than they originally were - I know this one is - and I'll be reposting them all during this week. Also, I am working on the next part of this series - I've got the first chapter complete, and now I just need to do the rest of them. Anyway, I was told the original chapter or the story were good, and I hope that these new ones are even better.  
_

* * *

**September 30th, 2005**

* * *

Donna Keppel, a fourteen year old freshman at the high school, was confused as she groggily sat up, blinking as she tried to figure out what was going on. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was, something that, once she did, fear began to course through her. She was on a bed in the house of her science teacher, Mr. Fenton.

_I'm not supposed to be here_ she thought, looking around. Her and her friend, Lisa Hines, had made plans to go see a movie this very day, but those plans had fallen wayward due to the fact that Lisa was sick, and Donna had failed her last science test, needing tutoring so that it didn't happen again.

It was this fact that had ended up being a catalyst for her being where she was. The tutoring session had gone on pretty late, half an hour longer than it was supposed to, and she'd been unable to walk home because of the rain that had started up while in class. She also hadn't been able to call anyone – Mrs. Hines was taking care of Lisa, Clair and her mother had gone shopping, and her own mother was on another business trip with her father.

The original plan was that she'd go over to Lisa's house after the movie, but with her friend sick, that wasn't what was going to happen now. Instead, she'd go home, staying there alone. It wouldn't be the first time – she kind of like the empty house, not having to deal with her brother one bit, and being able to watch whatever she wanted.

However, she hadn't been looking forward to the walk in the rain, and had, something she was now thinking was quite stupid of her to do, accepted the invitation for him to drive her home. Even worse, in her opinion, was the fact that not only had the parking lot been completely empty – and the school to poor for cameras – but that she'd gone against every instinct in her body, just for a safe and warm ride home.

Since meeting him at the beginning of school, Fenton had sent off alarms that there was something...bad about him, something that made her want to stay as far from him as she possibly could. Plus, the fact was that he seemed unnaturally interested in her, to the point that even Lisa and her other best friend Claire Blatz noticed, often teasing her about it.

However, at that point, she let the want of not feeling like a drowned cat control her more than her instincts, and had accepted the ride to her house. _He's a teacher, he won't do anything bad to _me was her thought as she got into his truck. At first, everything seemed to be going all right – had had headed in the right direction, after all. But then he'd pulled up to a stop in a rather secluded house – his house, he mentioned to her when she asked where they were.

According to him, he was planning on leaving to go somewhere that day, and, being a bit late, he was stopping to get his things, planning heading straight to where he was going once he dropped her off. It was an easy explanation to except – he was already running a little late thanks to her, in a way, since she'd been waiting, wondering what to do, and he hadn't been able to leave because she was his responsibility.

However, the warning bells should have begun to go off when he offer to let her come inside, stating that it might take a while for him to get his bags – he hadn't packed yet. In truth, they did go off, but she'd stupidly ignored them, and accepted his offer, following him inside the house after he'd opened the door for her – apparently, it was a bit broken in that the inside handle didn't work all that well. He'd gone off towards the kitchen, asking if she'd wanted something to drink, coming back and handing it to her on his way up the stairs.

Rather thirsty, she'd gulped the water down rather quickly, setting the glass down on the table right next to the door while wondering into the living room. She knew that she'd made a mistake in taking the drink moments later, when her vision began to swim in front of her. She stumbled towards in the direction of the front door, knowing that there was no way it was accidental that she was suddenly drugged, and wanting to get out of there.

She didn't make it, being stopped before she could get there. Mr. Fenton had grabbed her, and, within moments of it, her vision completely faded, and stayed that way, up until a few moments ago. She looked around, her eyes catching the clock on the side of the bed, which showed that it had almost been three hours since she'd arrived there. A frown crossed her face; she almost wondered what her aunt would say when she didn't call, only to remember that, as far as anyone knew, she was supposed to be at Lisa's house – none of them knew that Lisa had been sick today.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked down at herself, her hands moving to feel her body when she realized that there wasn't a lot of light to see by in the room. She sighed in relief as she realized that she was still clothes. However, the relief went away a bit as she realized that there were several items of her clothing missing, most notably her jacket, shoes, and socks.

_I've got to find them and get out of here_ she thought to herself, crawling to the edge of the bed and standing up. She felt a bit woozy at the action, swaying lightly until she could stand without a problem. She walking in the direction in front of her, hands outstretched until she came to a wall.

Feeling her way around the room, she finally found light, turning it on to discover where she was. She felt a bit sick as she noticed the lived in look of the room. It didn't take much for her to guess that she was in his bedroom. She walked over to the door, opening it and walking towards the stairs. She slowly walked down them, cringing as he heard one of them creak, and freezing in place.

_Where is he_ she wondered when she didn't see him coming into view. She continued her walk downwards, finding missing things right next to the door. She walked over to them quickly, not planning on putting them on until she was as far from this place as possibly, only to be grabbed from behind.

A startled scream left her as he picked her up and carried her back up the stairs, a task that should have been a bit difficult due to the erratic movements she made in her struggle to get free, but they didn't seem to bother him all that much as he carried her back into his room.

"Let me go," she said, fear evident in her voice, moments before he pushed her back onto the bed, and grabbing her wrists with one hand, and covering her mouth with the other. He was strattling her, locking her small form underneath his as he bent down until his face was right in front of hers. He leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear, and whispered," I'm going to let you go, but only if you promise not to make a single sound, and not to move from the bed. Do you promise?"

She nodded, lying, as she planned on moving the minute she could, to get out of the house. She knew the exact way to where she was going to go – she wouldn't even stop for her coat and shoes, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

He didn't move for several minutes, as if testing her sincerity, then he stood, heading straight for the door, closing and locking it. Her eyes widened as she realized that there was a deadbolt on it, one of those strange ones that were a key lock on both sides. She slowly pulled herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs, and looked around the room.

She was scared – no, not scared. She was terrified. Donna had no idea what he wanted with her, but the only idea she could think of was one she didn't want to even contemplate. As she sat there – faintly, she could hear the shower going in the bathroom – she chastened herself for being so stupid to get into the car with him, much less come into the house and take that drink he gave her.

She put her head down, tears welling up in her eyes at her stupidity. She stayed in that position, softly crying, until she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up, squeaking immediately when she noticed that he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked down quickly, not wanting to see anything else.

_Please just be getting some clothes, please just be getting some clothes_ she prayed, tensing as she felt the bed sink down. She could both hear and feel him crawling towards her, his skin scraping against the blankets while his knees and hands. Donna trembled as she was pulled into him, one of his arms coming around her waist. His free hand went to her chin, grabbing hand holding it still.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do next.

"N-" she started to sound, only to have it die as he kissed her harshly. His beard was scratchy, uncomfortable on her smooth skin. His hand left her chin, coming down to settle on one of her breast for a moment before finding the buttons of her shirt and beginning to undo them. She turned her head away while grabbing his hand with both of her own.

"No," she said, trying to push him away. He didn't take to that well, his one arm moving from her waist to grab at her hair. He gripped it tightly, yanking it back.

"Ow," she whimpered, her head following her hair while her hands had let go of the one trying to take off her shirt. Her breath came out in quick, slightly panicked, pants.

"Don't try that again," he said, his voice low as he began unbuttoning her shirt yet again. This time, she didn't try to stop him – well, not in a successful manner, as, anytime it seemed like she would, he would tighten his grip on her hair. She knew that she felt several of the strands part from her head.

He let go of her hair once her shirt was unbuttoned, pushing it down her while bringing his hand to her back, and messing with the clasp of her bra. She pushed at him when he did that, whimpering as she felt her bra slacken. He pushed her down flat on the bed, pulling her bra down from her shoulders in a quick move that she wasn't quite expecting. She immediately tried to cover up, something he didn't quite appreciate, for he immediately grabbed her wrists and pulled them away so that he could feast of her bare breasts, immediately leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

He put her wrists together in one hand above her head, his other going down to her jeans as he played with what he was considering to be his new toys. Flicking open the button on her jeans, he snuck his hand down, going under her panties as well. He didn't quite touch her there yet, mostly hovered, but he was close enough to make her very uncomfortable.

More tears filled her eyes at the motion. She'd stopped struggling, thinking that, if she didn't struggle he'd let her go, which proved to be half correct; he'd released her wrists, but only so that he could draw her pants and panties down her legs. She snapped her legs shut immediately, though she knew that it wouldn't do much good, a feat proven correct as his hands grabbed at them and pulled them apart enough for him to settle himself between them.

She then realized that, at some point before hand, he'd divested himself of the towel, leaving him just as bare as she was now. Her eyes widened at the sight of his member. It was the first one she'd ever seen, and it looked...intimidating. It was jutting out from his body, looking thick and swollen.

She looked from it, to his face, back to it, and finally settled onto his face, looking completely terrified.

"Please don't do this," she begged. Her hands came up to push him away, but her meager strength was nothing to him, and as he just forced his way down on her, crashing his lips onto hers once again. Settling his way between her thighs, he grabbed her wrists once more, settling them against the bed, moments before he thrust into her, swallowing her scream as he destroyed the barrier that proved her innocence.

He didn't wait to let you adjust to him, continuing to thrust into her, ripping his mouth from her lips to caress the skin on he neck.

She cried harshly. It _hurt_. His harsh movements sent waves of pain through her, and she wished that he would finish sooner rather than later. She felt him turn them over so that she was on top of him, and he grabbed her hips, using his hands to make her move in time with his upward thrusts. After doing this for a while, he rolled them back over onto her back, his thrusts speeding up as he felt his climax approaching.

He pushed into her harshly one final time, stilling as his climax him him, and groaning out her name in a whispered pant. He collapsed on her, knocking her breath from her. He held still for a few minutes, as she struggled to breathe. Finally, he got himself off of her, pulling out. She hissed in pain.

He looked at the clock, noting the lateness of the hour, and reached down, grabbing her clothes from where he'd thrown them, and putting them onto the bed. Then, he got himself dressed, unlocking the door and heading out in order to get his shoes on.

Donna didn't really notice, in too much shock over what just happened. The only the that was really registering in her mind other than shock was pain. Fenton, upon noticing her rather lack of movement upon his return, thought about having her stay there with him, only to sigh as he realized that he had no idea when her parents would be back.

He pulled her to him, dressing him as best as he could before picking her up bridal style, carrying her downstairs. Grabbing her jacket, shoes, and socks, he carried her all the way to the car, placing her into the seat, and going back to the house to grab his keys, as well as the key he'd pilfered from her earlier. He smiled, looking at the exact copy of it that now graced his key ring. There was a reason he'd drugged her earlier; after all.

While he'd prefer to be in her presence, he only had a short time before the place where he could get a key copied closed. He'd used most of the time she was unconscious – and locked in his room without her shoes, socks, and jacket, though she didn't know that – driving across town to have the key copied. He'd done it so that he could go visit her whenever he wanted, without the problem of not being able to get through the door.

Once he pulled up to her house, he got out of the truck and headed over to the other side, opening the passenger door, and pulling her back into his arms again. She didn't really seem to realize that was was home, until he opened the door and and set her on her feet, setting her key on the table in front of them before walking out, closing the door behind her.

It was the door closing and the sound of his truck driving off that she realized where she was. She turned quickly locking the door as tightly as she could, and heading up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her and going straight to her bathroom. The area between her legs was radiating pain, not as much as when he'd first plunged into her, but enough that she was uncomfortable. Still, she wanted, no, _needed_ to be cleaned.

Turning the water on as hot as she would be able to stand it, she stripped out of her clothes, and hopped into the shower. It was as she was scrubbing away at her skin that her tears renewed themselves, the memory of what had just happened replaying itself in her mind, over and over again.

She slid down, shame rolling through her as she cried. She could barely believe that he'd done that, but, more importantly, she couldn't bare the fact that she'd stopped fighting him. She should have continued fighting, until he'd knocked her out. Instead, she'd stopped, _letting_ him take her as he did.

By the time she'd stopped crying, her eyes were red and itchy, she felt tired, and the water was cooling off. Standing up, she finished washing the soap off her skin, turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

She felt a bit better now, enough to think rationally anyway. The first thing she did was pick up the clothes she'd been waring, noticing that there was blood on them where they'd come into contact with her broken innocence. Heading downstairs, she went straight to the washer, throwing the clothes in with soap and turning it on. Then, she dried and dressed herself in some comfy clothes, crawling into bed afterward.

As she was laying in bed, she wondered what she'd do next. Should she tell someone what had happened? Donna quickly vetoed that option. She didn't want anyone to know of her shame, didn't want them to know that she'd let it happened, that she didn't fight against him.

_It's my fault_ she thought. _I should have fought, and I didn't. It won't happen again, I know it won't, so there's no reason to tell anyone._

Donna rolled over in he bed, and fell asleep after that thought.

* * *

_Okay, as you can see, Donna is blaming herself. Now, normally, I wouldn't have a female in my story act like this, but her age as well as the way everything happened is what causes her to think like that. So, no she has no plans on telling anyone._

_The date at the beginning is the date that everything in this chapter happened. Again, I now that this might seem sick and twisted, but - hopefully - you didn't mind, and will be willing to continue to read, as this is a chapter story._

_Please review, for that will tell me if you like it, hate it, or are unsure. I want to hear your honest opinions._

_Hearts In Strangeness_


	2. October 14th, 2005

_Okay, here's the next chapter. For those who haven't seen it yet, I rewrote the first chapter a bit, editing it out and revising it. I have done the same thing with this chapter, which I took down - along with all of the other chapters - so I didn't actually forget that I was doing the editing. Even if you've read the story already, you might want to read it again, so that you know what's changed about it._

* * *

**October 14th, 2005**

* * *

_It's been two weeks_ Donna thought to herself, before shaking her head, irritated with herself for thinking that. In the two weeks since her rape, Donna had managed to mostly put it out of her mind and act normal around others. However, in moments like this one, when she was alone, it took quite a bit to keep her mind from wondering back to what happened, and, at night, she'd started not sleeping well because she couldn't keep from having nightmares about it.

Still, it had, for the most part, been all right. It wasn't like Mr. Fenton could do it again, or even really showed signs of wanting to. Other than class, he seemed to pretty much ignore her, and never had the chance to talk to her again. Plus, as was the usual, Lisa's mother picked her up from school, with Claire's doing it on the days that Lisa's mother couldn't. If neither of them could, and her parents weren't home, as the usual, she'd take a bus as close to her home as possible, if she didn't miss it.

_Like today_ she thought, sighing as she fixed her grip on her purple umbrella. Today, neither of her friend's mothers were able to drive her home. Lisa's had picked her up early to take her to a doctor's appointment in the city, while Claire hadn't been at school the entire week, due to a family emergency. Her parents were at work as well, and, of course, she'd missed the bus.

She stumbled again, her feet hurting in the heels that Lisa had insisted she wore. Even knowing that it would be raining today – as well as the fact that she'd be leaving early – Lisa had insisted that Donna wore something specific, which was how she found herself in a purple halter top that she'd mostly hidden underneath her pink sweater, dark jean mini skirt that was just the right length for school, and two inch heeled boots. Basically, her clothes would have been more at place at a party, not school.

She was sightly glad that there was no homework this weekend, having worked on it during study hall, lunch, and gym, since they had to stay in the library because of the rain. It would have sicked if she had to carry a book filled backpack after missing the bus. And, while she lived pretty far from the school, the distance was still walkable – she'd done it before, after all.

So, with that thought in mind, she'd set off, not noticing that she was being watched by someone.

Unfortunately, being alone like this meant that her mind wasn't distracted by something else, and she eventually stopped, pulling out her ear buds and pressing play on her I-pod to have something to distract her before continuing the walk once more, wishing, after stumbling for another few blocks, that someone would drive by and offer her a ride home.

Not that she would hear it, though, playing the music loud like she was. The person would have to honk their horn rather close by to get her attention, which was why she didn't hear the car pull to a stop behind her.

"Ow," she said, frowning as she looked down at her foot, seeing that the thin heel had snapped. _I'm never going to forgive Lisa for this_ she thought. _She knew that she had an appointment today, yet she still insisted that I wore these shoes today. And she knew that I might not catch the bus on time, too._

She sighed, frowning as she thought about how she was going to walk. She already knew, from personal experience, that it would be hell walking in the shoes, and she wondered if it would be worth stripping them and her socks off or not. Before she could decide, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, as well as a rather muffled call of her name.

"Oh, sor-" she started, turning around while taking he ear buds out. The words she was about to say died in her throat as she turned to see who it was that had come up behind her, her face paling as she realized that it was Fenton. Her mouth moved up and down as she tried to think of something to say. She begged her feet to move, but they didn't seem to want to.

"Donna," he said conversationally. "Do you need a ride home?"

Her mouth continued to open and shut, her voice stuck in her throat. She was shaking, and backed up away from him, almost toppling over from not being quite well balanced.

"S-st-stay a-away f-f-f-from m-me," she stuttered while backing up, her voice quivering with fear. He didn't listen, reaching out and pulling her to him before she could call to the ground.

"Careful," he said. "I don't think it's quite safe for you to walk home. Come on, I'll give you a ride there."

She wasn't given much of a choice in the matter, for he pulled her into his side, arm wrapped around her shoulders, and grabbed the umbrella from her. His lack of an umbrella for himself was clear as she felt water transferring from his clothes to hers, making her shiver. Using the arm around her shoulders, he guided her over to his truck. She tried to resist, staying still.

"I...I c-can get to m-my house j-just f-f-fine," she said, still stuttering.

"Your heels broken," he said. "I don't think you should risk twisting your ankle because of pride."

She inhaled sharply. _Pride? He thinks I'm trying to be prideful? _she thought. The thought angered her, but he continued to talk.

"Or, rather, because your afraid of another detour to my house," he added, and her anger drained away at the mention of what he'd done last time. She swallowed harshly, becoming extremely stiff.

"I won't take a detour to my house again," he said, sounding sincere as he pulled her with him again, this time with more force; she stumbled as he practically dragged her to the passenger side of the truck.

"Do you promise?" she asked. She didn't know why, just that she wanted him to say it.

"Yes," he said, opening the door for her and gesturing for her to climb in. She looked at him for a moment, then turned to climb in. He was right, after all. It would be stupid to try and walk home with a broken heel. Plus, with the way he was acting, she doubted he'd try to do anything again. _After all_ she thought, a bit bitterly, _he already got what he must've wanted. It's not like he'd want to, or even be able to, have me again._

She was slightly surprised at how bitter that thought was, especially since the bitterness wasn't really towards the fact that he'd had her to begin with, but the idea that he wouldn't want her again. She shouldn't want that to happen again. She looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers in her lap as disgust rolled through her.

_I don't want him to want me again_ she thought. _I will fight if it happens again. I won't let it happen again._

The truck began to shake a bit too much, which startled her as she looked up, dismayed to see that he was off the road, driving down a dirt path, having not expected it. She wasn't really scared – this path could cut the distance between her house and the school by a good three miles, plus it didn't take her anywhere near his house. Still, a feeling of foreboding went through her.

The lane was extremely isolated, for hardly anyone really used it, even if they had a vehicle that could drive along it. Just wide enough for a single car to drive down in one direction, it was mostly used as a running lane, being close to a park, and that only happened during the morning or late evenings. Right now, it was completely empty, save for them.

She gripped the door handle, her foreboding increasing a bit as they began to slow down about halfway through. She prepared to throw open the door, then remembered the fact that it was broken, which did nothing to improve her mood, or rid her of any terror she was feeling. She swallowed harshly as the truck slowed down even more.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, receiving no answer as the truck came to a complete stop. She tried to open the door as she undid her seat belt, hoping that he had been lying about the fact that it was broken, but when it didn't open, she knew that it wasn't false. The door didn't budge an inch. She let out a terrified breath, mentally berating herself for getting into the truck, and tried to think of something to do.

All she had to do was get to his side of the car and out of it. She turned towards him, pressing her back against the door as she pulled her legs in front of her, ready to kick at a moments notice. Hopefully, she'd be able to kick him hard enough to knock him out. The engine turned off, and he reached over, grabbing one of her legs faster than she expected him to move, and pulling her towards him.

"NO!" she yelled, kicking out her other leg while grabbing onto the armrest on the door as she was pulled, her head hitting the door a bit at the sudden movement. He managed to grab her leg before it could hit him, and pulled her towards him again, until she was laying flat on her back, head on the seat, with him between her legs, which were spread wide open, while her butt rested on his knees. He reached underneath he skirt, grabbing and pulling at her panties. She felt the fabric tear as the elastic broke with a sharp snap, and she hissed at the sudden pain it caused.

Donna watched as he pulled the remains of her panties out from beneath her skirt. Angered, she let go of the door, knowing that it wasn't helping her all that much in holding on, as he was much stronger than she was, and sat up as well as she could, a feat that should have been impossible with the position she was in.

She tried to scrape her nails against his face, but, before she could, as if anticipating the movement, he dropped her torn panties to the ground, grabbing her hands with his own, and putting her wrists together in one hand. He pressed them to the ceiling for some odd reason, one that was explained when he used his free hand to tug on the tie of her halter, the strips falling to bare her breasts to him.

He bend down, taking a nipple in his mouth and rasping his tongue against it before sucking hard. He pulled her wrists away from ceiling, leaning down in between her legs without removing his mouth from where it feasted. The fingers of his free hand played with her other breast for a moment, then slid downwards, brushing down her skirt until it met the skin on her leg.

Fenton moved his hand until it was on her inner thigh, then moved it upward until he brushed against her slit. He played with her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her as tears fell from her eyes. She tried to free herself to no success. Shame ran through her as she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her as she became wet.

Once she was wet enough for him, he moved to his pants, undoing the buckle of his belt. He maneuvered himself until his member was free, and she whimpered as she felt it brush against her thigh. He fisted his member, guiding it until he was positioned just right.

"You said that you would take me straight home," she said, not wanting this to happen again, but unable to really fight against him. "You promised to do that." A cry left her as he surged forward, burying himself in her wet heat. He held still for a moment, relishing in the feel of her as he lowered his head to her ear.

"I promised that there would be no detours to my house, that that there wouldn't be a detour at all," he murmured, and then began to thrust into her. She whimpered as his grunts of pleasure echoed in her ear, wishing that it would be over soon.

Fenton, however, had other ideas. While he didn't care all that much that he had hurt her, he wanted to know what it felt like to have her come. He wanted her to orgasm for him. So he let his free hand fall between them while his mouth went back to her breasts. Donna wasn't able to stop herself from gasping as she felt his hand touch her clit once more, his fingers making small circles.

_No_ she thought, shame going through her once again as pleasure began to run through her. Something coiled within her stomach, and she let out a moan, though she tried to fight it. The coil began to tighten, more and more as he sped up her thrusts. Several moments later, her inner muscles tightened around him as she climaxed. He followed right after her.

Breathing hard, it took Donna a few moments for her mind to catch up with what had just happened, and, when it did, her eyes began to fill up with tears. She'd just been raped, again...and she'd enjoyed it. _No_ she thought. She hadn't enjoyed it. He'd manipulated her body. While she could control her mind and know that it wasn't something she wanted, her body didn't function the same way, and, unfortunately, it could override what her mind wanted.

Still, that knowledge didn't help her all that much. She scrambled away from him, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. She didn't bother looking for her panties; she'd felt them rip, therefore looking for them to put them on was a useless motion. Instead, she pulled her skirt down as much has she could, fixing her bra and shirt.

She wanted to get home, wanted to take a shower, even more after noticing something white on her thighs. She wanted to wash and scrub away his touch from her body. She only hoped that the shame she felt would go down the drain with it.

Fenton, who had fixed himself so that he was no longer hanging out of his pants, had started the truck, and was now heading towards her house once more. When he pulled up, Donna tried to get out of the truck once more, only to remember that the door didn't work. She tried to roll down the window – _Why didn't I do this before?_ - but before she could reach the turning knob, Fenton grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

She squeaked, and he grabbed her head, stopping her from moving it as he kissed her once again. Opening his door, he turned her so that she could get out of the truck. Before she could, though, he whispered something to her, something that caused her to pale and stiffen for a moment before she slid down.

Donna ran to her house, fighting with her bag to get her keys, the minute she was free from Fenton's grasp. Once she got her key out, it took her a few seconds before she could unlock the door, unable to see the lock through her tears. When she had it undone, she rushed into the house closing and locking the door behind her before sinking to the floor, the tears flowing double time down her face as she repeated what he just said in her mind.

_We'll have to do this again sometime._

Shaking, Donna realized that she should tell someone what he had done, the rape two weeks ago and the one that just happened, but her fear that no one would believe her, that they would call her a liar and said that she enjoyed it voluntarily, stayed her actions. The fact that it had happened twice, with minimal fight from her would seem to suggest that she did want it, at least, it did in her mind. She didn't want people that she knew to look at her with disgust in their eyes. And then there was the fact that things like this just didn't happen in her town. That fact also had a part in her thinking process.

_No, I can't say anything about it_ she thought to herself as she wiped away her tears and pushed herself off of the ground. _I...I...I just...can't._

Grabbing her bag, she walked upstairs to her bedroom, setting it next to her desk before going into her bathroom, taking a long, hot shower as she scrubbed away at her body, paying extra attention to the areas that he had touched. She rubbed her skin almost raw before she decided that she had cleaned herself to the best that she could. Then, she dressed herself in her night garments – glad to note that her parents wouldn't be back until the next day – and cried once more, until exhaustion took her.

She had horrible nightmares that night, about Fenton and her rapes, ones that caused her to wake up several times, until, finally, she realized that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep without some help. Heading into her parents room, she found some cold medicine, the type that would knock her out, and took some. Her exhaustion from her crying jag meant that she didn't have to wait before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, one that she didn't wake up from until the next day. While she knew that she'd had nightmares the previous night, she had no memory of what they were upon waking.

* * *

_All right, there you go. As I said, I edited it - anyone who read the original chapter knows that it was not only riddled with mistakes but that I actually kept calling Lisa 'Jessica' because, at the time I was originally writing this story, I was wriing a Twilight Prom Night story, one that you won't find posted up anymore, since it too needs to be rewritten. Plus, I want to post the prequel to it up as well. Anyway, that's been fixed._

_I can't say when I'll have the 'new' chapter three up, since I'm working on this in between working of Reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and it's companion story Observations, plus I have at least three other stories I ought to work on as well. The only advantage this story has to them is that I'm using the way the chapters were as a sort of guide to what I'm writing, and that makes it easier to get the story written.  
_

_Please Reivew, I want to know what you thought of the improved chapter. I allow anonymous reviews, if you've reviewed the old chapter.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	3. October 20th, 2005

_Okay, this is finally finished with the editing process. I kind of put it on the backburning the last few weeks, between the witch hunt that fanfiction dot net has been doing concerning the Character Reads stories and my doing my own site to put them up on, along with trying to catch up on the proboards site that another author on here has made for them, as well as trying to make sure I keep up with the third book, which was the book I was working on with it got pulled from here, well, I've been busy. Still, I did remember this one, and have been working on the rest of the editing._

_Um, not completely happy with this one - it's what I wanted, but, at the same time, there's something...off about it, at least, that's what I think. Still, it's definitely better than what I originally had, so it's going to work for this. And, once this chapter is up, I am officially halfway through this story. Yippee.  
_

* * *

**October 20th, 2005**

* * *

Donna was curled up upon her bed, trying to ignore her alarm clock as it proclaimed that it was time for her to get up. She honestly did not want to go to school, knowing that Mr. Fenton was going to be there. It had been close to a week since he raped her in his truck, about three weeks since the first time he raped her in general, and, though he said he wanted to have her again, he hadn't tried to do it again.

Of course, it was mostly likely because Donna had done her best to always have a ride to and from her house, along with do whatever she could to avoid being alone with him. Not that she had been able to completely stop him from being alone with him, and, when he did manage to get her alone, he had done less than appropriate things. Like the time she was in the library, looking for a book. She hadn't been expecting him to be there, and had been surprised when he appeared behind her, where he'd undone the button of her jeans, and shoved his fingers down them, playing with her.

That wasn't the only time he'd molested her, either. There were quite a few others, but that was the one that stood out in her mind the most, because that time, like the time in the truck, her body had responded.

Donna moaned dejectedly as she remembered the deal she made with her parents concerning her staying home alone on school days. She'd promised that she wouldn't use the fact that they wouldn't be there to skip school – it was the only reason why she wasn't shipped off to her aunt's house as her brother was.

The company her parents worked at often sent them to different cities, almost always at the same time. It was a hectic job, made all the more that way in that it often left her and her brother alone. Donna knew that her parents were beyond glad that her mother's sister and brother-in-law – Donna's Aunt Karen and Uncle Jack – lived in the same town, not that far from the house. It made it easier for them to leave knowing that they were there – otherwise one of them would either have to quit, or they'd have to talk to the boss about only making one go, which wouldn't have gone well. Their boss was an ass who purposely worked them hard and didn't care that they had children.

Donna used to have to go to her aunt's just like her brother did, but, after her birthday, and showing that she could be responsible, she was allowed to stay at her house when no one was there, so long as she called her aunt before she went to bed, that she went to bed at a decent time on school nights, and that she didn't purposely skiv off school.

Not wanting to lose this privilege, she got up, taking a shower and then putting on some jeans – she hasn't worn a skirt for almost a week – and a three-quarter sleeved shirt. Grabbing a jacket from the downstairs closet, she looked around the empty house, glad that she could at least claim her house as sanctuary from Fenton. She was also kind of glad that her parents were coming home tomorrow, and that they'd be staying for a while.

She heard a honking sound from outside – Lisa's mother was driving her to school today, with Claire's mother driving her home – and she hurried outside, slinging her backpack over one shoulder and locking the door before heading down the walk way. Hopping into the car, she hoped that everything would be okay.

Thankfully, as they were pulling into the parking lot, Donna noticed that Fenton's truck wasn't there, and, as the day went on, she finally began to relax as she realized that he wasn't there today, a fact made all the more prominent with the substitute teacher in her science class. This little fact had a clearly seen affect on her attitude, though neither of her friends commented on it. It had been a while since she was happy, and they guessed that she was glad to see her parents since it had been almost a month and a half since they were home. Neither of them realized the real reason for her happiness was because of the missing teacher, the very one they often teased her about, saying he had a crush on her.

Donna knew that, if they had any idea of his obsession of her, they wouldn't be so quick to tease.

Donna's final stop of the day was a visit to the library, where she picked up some books that she'd been meaning to read, as well as several that were required for her to read for class. She was slightly subdue for that trip, doing her best to make sure that she was either in an area were people would see her, or that there was no one around her – thankfully for her, she only had to do the latter once, in order to get the third book form her required reading list.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Mrs. Hines," Donna said again as she climbed into the back seat of the Lisa's mother's car.

"It's no problem, dear," Mrs. Hines said, pulling away from the curb and heading in the direction of Donna's house. Donna and Lisa chatted about some inconsequential things during the drive up until they pulled up in front of her house.

Getting out of the car, Donna waved to them, and walked up to the steps, going into the house and watching them drive away. Lisa Hines kept her eyes on her best friend until she couldn't anymore, turning to look at the road once that happened. Before they turned off the street, Lisa noticed the truck that belong to her absent teacher today, and narrowed her eyes a bit.

_What was Mr. Fenton doing near Donna's house_ she thought to herself, then shrugged the thought away. He was parked in front of a house several houses away from Donna's, in front of a house well-known to belong to a single woman. _He's probably just visiting_ she thought.

* * *

Donna locked the door behind her, heading straight up to her room, where she dropped her bag on her desk chair and went into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She didn't notice that her door started to close when she walked into the room, only becoming aware of it when she heard it close. Curious as to had closed her door, she finished her business, washed her hands, and opened the door to the bathroom.

Her eyes widened as she saw Fenton in her room, since she knew that there was no way for him to get into the house. She had, after all, made sure to lock the doors. Backing up until she hit the sink as he stepped forward, she realized, foolishly, that she's trapped herself in there. She turned, going to grab something to throw at him, but, before she could even get her hands on something, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him.

She fought against him, having more room to kick her legs and use her arms than she did in the truck, yet it didn't help her that much. Stronger than she was, he was able to get her through the door without much trouble, though he did find her flailing limbs a bit troublesome.

Donna was only able to gain an upper hand when he put her down, turning her around to kiss her. She fought harder against him, having an idea of what he wanted, and refusing to let it happened. She did not want to be raped again. Unlike the first two times, she refused to give up. When he managed to get her onto her bed, she still didn't stop struggling.

The backhand he gave her, did stun her enough that he was able to straddle her, making any kicking she was doing useless. That didn't stop her arms, though, which she started flailing again when he started going for her shirt, and, even though she couldn't quite hit him, she still kicked up her legs.

"No!" she said firmly in her desperation, continuing to hit him and kick out until she felt something cold graze her arm. She froze, looking up towards him, and then looking towards her arm. Her eyes widened as she saw the fact that he'd brought a knife with him. Looking back at him, she trembled as she realized that he would have no problem using it on her.

Fenton placed the knife against her throat, knowing that she was more likely to do what he wanted now, and demanded that she get up as he crawled off of her. The hand not holding the knife kept a tight grip on her arm, pulling her along with him as he stood.

"Undress," he demanded. She didn't move, and he sighed.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded, pressing the knife into her throat a bit more before moving it away slowly, dragging it down a bit before removing it from her skin. Donna bit her lip, shaking, but then complied to his demand after she was unable to think of something that could help her. Once she divested herself of her shirt and jeans, he stopped her, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her.

He bent and kissed her unresponsive lips before trailing his lips down her chin to her neck. Once he reached the placed where her neck met her shoulder, he sucked harshly on the skin, biting down harshly while one of his hands gripped her ass. She cried out in pain at the motion, feeling his member straining against his pants at the action.

He undid her bra, pulling it off of her so that he could feast on her breasts. She was forced to lean into him, able to feel the sharp edge of the knife against her back. She gave a mental sigh of relief as the knife left her body, only to end up surprised with she was pushed back onto the bed as he pulled her panties off.

His fingers wasted no time in exploring her slit, one sliding into her while another circled her clit. He carefully kissed his way down her body, until he was between her legs, where he shocked her by giving her a long lick down there. She tried to close her legs, but he pushed them open, the knife indenting into her skin, which caused her to think otherwise on the action.

Just as his fingers and played with her, his tongue did now, and, try as she might, she could not stop her body from responding much to her shame. An unwanted moan left her mouth, and her body tightened before an orgasm racked her. He lifted himself from where he was, sliding up her body while his free hand went to work on the button of his pants, freeing himself without much effort. Pushing her up on the bed until her head rested on her pillows, he moved his fingers from her slit, spreading her legs a bit more before thrusting into her.

Donna noticed that, unlike the first two times, it didn't hurt as much, probably because she was still lubricated and her body was still suffering the aftershocks of his previous actions.

She laid there like a limp fish, not fighting any longer, knowing that he'd hold that knife to her throat if she even tried. So, she waited, hoping that he'd finished and leave soon, so that she could go into her bathroom and cleanse herself of his taint. Her inattention didn't go unnoticed by Fenton, however, who began to push into her even more, rougher than he'd ever been, gaining her attention from pain. His lips pressed down on hers, his tongue forcefully entering her mouth and gagging her from the slightly unexpected intrusion.

His roughness eased – or rather, her body got used to it – for she was able to once again disappear into her mind, turning her head away from him as she, again, waited for him to finish and leave. And, just like before, he noticed her inattention, evident in the fact that he paused in his actions. He thought for a moment, not liking the fact that she was being this way, before pulling out, still hard.

Donna looked at him, confused and slightly hopeful, until she felt him turn her around until she was on her hands and knees. Something about the action screamed out in wrongness to her, and she knew something that she did not want to happen was about to. Unfortunately, before she could really command her body into action, or even utter a single plea, one hand came up to cover her mouth, while the other rested on her hip.

He was nicer, more considerate this time, not ramming himself as he had done the first time he took her. Still, the fact that the hole he was no pushing himself into was untried and unready for such and invasion made it uncomfortable, something that began to border on pain as more and more of his member entered her.

The hand on her mouth wasn't needed, as she didn't scream, though she did cry, as he began to thrust himself in and out. The hand on her waist slid down from there to her clit, where he teased her before sinking a finger into the tunnel below, adding another one after a few thrusts before removing them entirely. Letting go of her mouth, he held her hips with both of his hands, grunting as his body tightened. Within one moment, he quickly switched which hole he was plundering into, thrusting as deep as he could go in her womanhood, where he climaxed.

Practically falling on top of her once he finished, he knocked the breath out of her with the action. It was a while before he moved, something she disliked, for she wanted him away from her. When he finally did, she was slow in sitting up trying hard not to whimper in pain at how sore her body was. She looked towards him, noticing that he was fully dressed, though, if she thought about it correctly, he'd never took off any clothes, just moved it out of the way.

Walking towards her, he forced another kiss on her, whispered his 'see you later' in her ear, and left the room after a quick glance at her from her bedroom door. Seconds later, she heard the front door open and close. It was only after that happened that she finally moved, heading straight to her bathroom where she did the now familiar routine of rubbing her skin raw.

Once she was done that, drained the water, and drew up a new bath, she sat there, thinking about her problem. She knew that this, this _thing_ needed to stop, but she didn't have any clue on how to do it. How could she tell people what she had let happen to her, not just now, but over the last few weeks. Okay, so let wasn't completely correct, but she didn't really fight. The minute he had the upper hand, she was compliant towards him, instead of fighting towards the end, as she should have.

Of course, this last time, that end might have been death, but it would have been better if that was what had happened. Even more than that, she no longer cried during these...incidents. Only when he had done her anally did she cry this time, but she had after a while. Still...

For the first time in her life, Donna felt hopeless.

* * *

_All right, there you go. And yes, if you noticed it, I did have Lisa see Fenton's truck. This is something of note for the next chapter, which will actually be one of the two chapters in the story not focused on a rape. I know, it's probably tiring to read this, with it's multiple rapes, but that's how the story came in my head, and that's how I'm keeping it. This story is, after all, a possible what could have happened before the movie sort of deal, which makes it not completely AU. I don't know about anyone else, but when I first saw the movie, one of the first things through my mond was that there was something more than what we saw between Fenton and Donna. I had the feeling that Fenton's delusions wasn't just fantasy, but that there was something else to them. _

_Having Fenton actually have raped Donna is just one of the ideas that I have that could have happened.  
_

_Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter - which, while longer than it originally was, probably won't be that much longer, and therefore probably won't take that much time - but I can not make a promise on when it'll be up, as I am planning on working on some of the other stories I still have up on here. I might not be able to post my Character Reads Series, but I can still post everything else, and in the sceme of things, this story isn't the only one that got pushed to the side - in fact, the other stories that got pushed were even pushed away moreso because of the my Character Reads Series.  
_

_Please Reivew, I want to know what you thought of this chapter.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	4. November 11th, 2005

_Yay, I got this chapter out in less than a week. Of course, this means that the next chapter will take a month to get out, but at least I got this one out earlier than I thought I would. Anyway, definite change from the way I originally had it, it's a bit longer, and I added a bit to two characters who will have a bit to do later in the series. As mentioned before, this chapter is one of two without a rape scene. That being said, there is mentions of sexual situations in it, so be warned, this chapter, like the entire story, isn't for kids._

* * *

**November 11th, 2005**

* * *

Donna hurriedly walked towards the door of the class, hoping that Mr. Fenton wouldn't call her to stay after class, as he had done the last few days. After all, what with the fact that her parents were home for the month, it had been hard for him to sneak over, as he'd done every night since she learned that he had a way into her house, through the fact that he'd, unknowingly to her, copied her keys that night he'd drugged her, before he'd raped her.

Ever since she'd discovered him in her house that one day, there wasn't a night that went by when he didn't come over, sometimes for sex – upon which she'd grown used to, no longer crying or scrubbing her skin raw, in reaction – and sometimes to just lie by her. It was, strangely enough, those times that he would just lie next to her and sleep that terrified her more than the nights he wanted to have her.

"Miss Keppel, please come here," she heard him say, just as she was about to walk through the door. She saw Lisa give her a strange look, as if wondering what exactly Mr. Fenton could want with her, and she replied with a grimace, trying not to show her terror at having to stay.

She had the feeling that she hadn't succeeded, not that it really mattered. Walking towards his desk as the last of the students left – none of them concerned about anything other than what they would be doing that weekend, and if so and so wanted to go see this movie – she wondered what he wanted.

She doubted that he'd want sex – he had a policy of no intercourse when they were at the school, though that didn't stop him from touching her, or him having her touch him, among other things. In fact, the last time he'd did this – nine days ago – he had her on her knees while pleasuring him with her mouth. She'd barely made it to the girl's bathroom before she'd thrown up after that, though, like with sex, she was beginning to get used to it now that he also made it apart of his routine when he came for her at her house.

When the last student had left, and the door closed, she couldn't help but shudder as he came towards her, backing her against the wall with his movements. Not the for the last time, as his hands busied themselves with gliding over her body, she wished that something would happen that would stop what he was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa, concerned with her best friend, debated on whether she should interrupt whatever the reason for Mr. Fenton calling Donna back into the classroom or go get another teacher. She was leaning more towards the latter over the former, as she could feel that there was something wrong,.

It had been a game when she and Claire had joked about Mr. Fenton having a crush on Donna because he seemed to stare at her and stay around her the most during class. But now... Lisa shivered a bit. Donna had usually taken the comments with denial, laughing at them. But, just yesterday, when they did it again, Donna had gone pale, stuttered her denial out, and run off before any questions could be asked. More than that, when Lisa studied her in class after that, she had noticed that Donna seemed almost...afraid of Mr. Fenton.

And then there was the look on Mr. Fenton's face the last few weeks, something that she had only really noticed yesterday but could admit that it had been on his face for a few weeks, even if she'd ignored it. It was a look of satisfaction, lust, and possession whenever he looked towards Donna. There were quite a few signs that there was something going on that, before, she was ignoring. Now, however, she wasn't able to do that anymore.

Taking another glance towards the door, she headed towards the teacher's lounge. She had a bad feeling about what was going on behind that door, and she really didn't want to face it alone.

* * *

Mrs. Winters had been a coach and PE teacher at the high school for six years. Before that, she'd worked as a social worker, one who specialized in getting kids and teens to to tell her things so that she may know if a they were being mistreated – or, as rare as it was, if someone they knew was being mistreated. It was a talent that had been carried over, making her rather popular among the students at the school, for most of them felt as if they could talk to her.

Not to say that they all the students were comfortable around her, or that all of them would willingly come to her to talk. And, even some of those who did, if their problems were more than what she was used to hearing, they were often set to the school therapist, Dr. Elisha Crowe.

For those who weren't comfortable to talk to her, she made note of them, able to see that there was something bothering them, and made herself available in case they wished to break the silence. Most notably, within the last month and a half, she'd been rather interested in Donna, having noticed that she'd withdrawn herself a bit back at the beginning of October. She had hoped that Donna would come to her about whatever it was that was bothering her – and Mrs. Winters had a few ideas, most of them centering around her isolation with the fact that her parents were often gone and she was alone in the house, a sort of parental neglect that was beginning to get to her.

So, when she saw Lisa Hines, Donna's best friend, open the door to the teachers' lounge and see her with a look of panic on her face, Mrs. Winters had a feeling that Donna had told her something. When she stood and headed towards the door, Lisa, after seeing her, motioned towards her, solidifying that feeling.

"Ms. Hines, what is the matter?" she asked. It took Lisa a few moments to get her breath back, having run there, but she did get it back quickly.

"I think Mr. Fenton's doing something bad to Donna," she said, which was not what Mrs. Winters was expecting.

"What?" she asked, as if she wasn't sure of what she'd just heard.

"I think Mr. Fenton's doing something bad to Donna," she repeated, adding on, "I think he's molesting her or something."

"And what makes you believe this?" Mrs. Winters asked, walking towards the science lab. She didn't ask the question because she didn't believe what Lisa was saying – being one of her favorites, she knew that Lisa had the makings of a really good social worker, particularly in spotting those who are being abused, physically, mentally, and even sexually.

"Mr. Fenton seems to like to be around her a lot, and I noticed the last few weeks that he's been keeping Donna behind after class, for no real reason. Donna hasn't mentioned why to me, but, after the first – or before that, I don't know when the change occurred, as I've been sick often in the last month – she's been, well, she seems to be terrified of him.

"And," - here, Lisa seemed to become uncomfortable - "and, Claire and I often tease Donna about Mr. Fenton having a crush on her, because he seems to like to be around her a lot, and, usually, she laughs it off, but yesterday, when we did it, she did a complete turnaround, going pale and stuttering that it wasn't true before running off," Lisa said.

Mrs. Winters nodded her head along, seeing that Lisa was right to be worried, and absolutely disgusted that a fellow teacher might actually be doing something to one of his students. As they passed the gym, Mrs. Winters slowed, knowing that she'd find the other PE teacher, Coach Clate, in there, as there was basketball practice going on.

Making a split decision to have him come with her – after all, he was an ex-cop who had retired from the force after a major injury almost left his family without him – she headed towards the door, after telling Lisa to hold on a second. Looking into the gym and spotting him immediately, she headed towards him.

"Marcus," she said, making a motion with her head to have him come with her. Seeing the serious expression on his face, he had his assistant take over while walking back into the hall.

"Lisa, stay here," she said, as Coach Clate came out. Continuing the walk to towards the science lab, Mrs. Winters filled Marcus Clate in on what Lisa had told her. Clate's face became stone-like the more she talked, until they got to the door to the class room. Looking at each other and then nodding, they opened the door.

* * *

Donna was pressed against the wall, tears in her eyes, which were more from the fact that he'd hurt her than any of his actions. Her hands were being held above her head by one his his, while his other one had slipped down her jeans. His lips were pressed against hers, hiding any sound she might make, though she did what she could not to.

It was this scene that Coach Clate and Mrs. Winters walked in on. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Donna looked at the two shocked and ashamed, while Fenton was just plain shocked. And, two the two teachers, it was very clear that Lisa's concerns about her friend were very valid as they took in the scene in front of them.

As they all came out of their shock, Donna felt a weight disappear from her chest, realizing that Fenton would never be able to this while she was in the school – at least, she had the feeling that he wouldn't – and that, with her parents coming home the next day, she'd have several days of not seeing him.

_Maybe he'll find something, or someone, else to interest him_ she thought, having a hard time feeling guilty over wishing that it was some other girl he was interested in. As she was led out of the class by Mrs. Winters, she wished that something else would interest him so that he'd leave her alone.

* * *

_Okay, as you can see, it's Lisa who suspects that something's going on and basically does the actions that lead to Fenton being fired. This will not be the only thing that Lisa does - and, yes, Fenton does find out that Lisa was the one who mentioned something about what he was doing to Donna. The reason why I chose Lisa over Claire was because, in the movie, when it came to the two girls being killed, it seemed like Claire's death was just because she caught him in the room, and knew who he was, while, with Lisa, it seemed more personal. So, I decided that Lisa is the bane pf Fenton's existence._

_Oh, I have someone ask me about the fact that Fenton ejaculated inside of Donna without a condom, wondering if he's worried about her getting pregnant or not. The answer is that he's doesn't give a shit if she does or not, and this is something that will come up later in the series, the third story, to be exact, if I can ever get the second one done. Remember, I'm planning on this series being five stories long.  
_

_Now, as I mentioned in the author's note at the beginning, I might end up not uploading the next chapter for a month. I will be working on it, of course - in fact, out of all the chapters to this story, I think it's the only one that doens't need a complete overhaul to it - but it kind of would be my luck. Plus, I plan on working on the other chapters to my other stories - my HP character reads series not included, as it's a given that I'll be working on that one. Most of my other stories haven't been updated since January of this year, if not since last year. I have the feeling that I'll lose readers if I don't update them sooner rather than later.  
_

_Please reiview, I want to know what you thought of this chapter.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	5. November 16th, 2005

_Yes, this chapter, the newest one to this story, is finally here. As you can tell, I wasn't kidding when I said that having gotten the previous chapter out earlier meant that this one would take longer to get out than wanted._

_This one, like the first three, has a rape in it. Good news is that it's the last rape of the fic, and most likely series, that's detailed, at least. I might reference it a bit in the sequels, but that's about it. This is also the second to last chapter, meaning that the next one will end the fic.  
_

* * *

**November 16th, 2005**

* * *

Donna sang underneath her breath as she walked though her front door, happier than she'd been in several weeks. The last five days had been wonderful. Ever since Mrs. Winters and Coach Clate had seen what Fenton was doing to, she hadn't seen hair nor hide of him. He was fired from his job at the school because of sexual harassment, and her parents had been pushing for her to file charges, but she hadn't. She just wanted to be left alone.

Her parents had been horrified to learn what he'd been doing, though they didn't know a lot of it. Donna never mentioned the fact that he'd passed molesting her weeks ago, and that she had indeed been raped. As far as anyone knew, he'd only touched her inappropriately, and nothing more.

She knew that she probably should tell them, but between her shame at the fact that it happened to her, as well as not being able to deal with the looks everyone would most likely give her, it caused her to hold her tongue. After all, it had already gotten around the school that something had happened between Fenton and her that had gotten him fired, and just the fact that the other students were crowding around her in an effort to know what had happened, along with the rumors that had circulated, had her uncomfortable. Giving them even more information to be 'overheard' particularly anything that would confirm some of those rumors was not something she wanted to see.

"Mom, Dad," she called through the house, hearing nothing but silence in return. A frown found it's way on her face – she hadn't noticed the car, but her parents had been adamant about not leaving her alone all that often, with one of them staying behind for when she got back from school. However, it didn't upset her – their absence meant that things were quickly returning to normal, something that she was grateful to know. It meant that they could put everything behind them even sooner than she originally believed could happen.

A smile on her face at that idea, she headed to her room. Putting her backpack on her bed and pulling out her homework, she studiously grabbed her math to do first, not even glancing at her biology book. Even though the week had been good, biology still gave her memories of what Fenton had done to her, and she had been leaving her homework for that class alone as long as she could – in fact, she often commandeered her parents to help her with it in order to keep any memory she might have at bay.

She was about halfway done with her math when she heard the door open and shut.

"I'm up here," she called out as she stood, heading out of her room and down the stairs to greet whichever of her parents had arrived home, a smile on her face in greeting. The smile faded as she came to a complete stop, ten steps before the next floor. A shuddering breath left her as an unwanted face looked up at her.

"No," she said, turning around and running back up the steps to her room. She could hear him behind her, and put on a burst of speed as she came to the second floor landing. Swinging herself into her room, she closed and locked her door, sliding down to the floor with her back against it as she heard and felt him pound on it.

"Donna!" he yelled as he tried to force it open.

"Go away!" she yelled back, her voice watery as she began to cry. The pounding continued for a good three minutes before it finally stopped, and she heard his footsteps leaving, before the door opened and closed once more. Believe that he had left, she turned and pulled herself up, and unlocking the door, slowly opening it and peering out into the hallway. She didn't see anyone there. Opening it more, she looked to the side that she could see, promptly screaming and trying to force the door shut again.

It didn't work, and she ended up on her back on the floor as her door banged against the wall, Fenton standing right there.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head as she scrambled away from, pulling herself up to stand. She didn't get far as he grabbed her hair, holding her on her knees in front of him. She closed her eyes and tried to look away from the obvious bulge in his pants, but his grip on her hair was relentless, holding her in place.

His other hand undid the button of his pants, pushing them until they fell by themselves, and freeing himself from his boxers. She clamped her mouth shut, realizing what he wanted, and what she was just at the perfect level for. His other hand then joined the hand in her hair, yanking it harshly, causing a pained cry to leave her lips. Taking advantage of this fact, he thrusted himself into her mouth, gagging her with his member.

Thrusting in and out of her mouth, Fenton held her by her hair to keep her from moving. She thought about biting down, but, after taking a quick glance upward seemed to end that idea. She shuddered, closing her eyes to keep from looking at him again. Donna couldn't stand the idea of him looking at her the way he was, with the possession and mad in his eyes.

His actions right now made her regret the fact that he'd been found out and fired. He was rough, rougher than he'd ever been, as if he hadn't been able to handle the separation for her, the fact that he hadn't been able to look at her in the last few days. She was scared to know what he would do if she tried to fight right now – he seemed way to close to snapping.

So she stayed still as he continued to thrust into her mouth, sickened in the actions, but afraid to stop him. Finally, he still, though the action came when something salty filled her mouth. Being left with no other choice, she swallowed, coughing and trying not to throw up as he removed himself from her mouth.

He knelt down, bringing their lips together, despite her revulsion of the action. Pushing her down and falling on top of her as the breath was knocked from her, it took her a few moments to realize that he had begun to remove her pants. She tried to stop, though her actions, as always, were fruitless as he succeeded in removing them and then her panties from her.

He finally let go of her hair, grabbing her wrists in one had and holding them on her abdomen as he slid down until his face was positioned between her legs. His free hand held her hip, his shoulders keeping her legs from closing. Her eyes widened as she stared down at him, a squeak leaving her mouth as he licked her. Her head fell back onto the floor as she fought to keep from giving into the stimulation. She didn't want this.

Unfortunately, Donna was unable to control her body, and she couldn't stop herself from the stimulation he caused. Several moans of pleasure made there way through her as a coil tightened in her abdomen. She whimpered, not noticing that he'd let her wrists go as her hands instinctively tangled themselves in his hair, and her attempted to buck towards him.

He was in control of her body, as her mind protected itself as much as it could. And yet, as she had never done much to sink into her mind, to block out what he was doing to her – had been doing to her for a while – she had no happy area to go to yet, and was unable to completely block what he was doing to her, what he was making her body betray her for. Now was she so deep in her mind that what he body wanted her to do was able to be ignored.

She was still aware of when the coil tightened for the last time before letting go, her orgasm washing over her in an intense wave of pleasure. She was still aware as he kissed his way up her body, settling himself between her thighs before pushing him erect member into her, him mouth licking and suckling her breasts.

Her moans filled the room as he moved in and out of her, her hips joining into the dance. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs did the same around his waist, allowing him to hit a certain spot that sent waves of pleasure through her. Her body was shameless in it's pursuit of fulfilling what Fenton wanted of her, and her mind wasn't able to protect itself before her body could control it.

She shattered around him, though he wasn't done yet. Pulling out and arranging her until she was on her knees, he thrusted back into her, her warmth surrounding him. She moaned continuously as he moved, bringing her to another orgasm. This time, when she shattered, the tightening of her muscles in her center had him following her.

Letting her go, he stood, fixing himself as she tried to catch her breath. She heard him leave, but didn't move for a while as what just happened filtered into her mind. A healthy dose of hate and shame ran through her, though she didn't cry. For once, the tears didn't come, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Taking a quick show to rid her body of the sweat and smell that had been left, she mechanically did her homework until the sound of a car door opening and close was heard. Getting up, she walked down the stairs, putting on a mask over her face so that her parents wouldn't know that there was anything wrong.

"Hey, where we're you guys?" asked them as they came through the door. Her parents looked at each other, excitement plain on their faces.

"We went to the hardware story, to get a chain lock for the door," her father said, holding up a bag in his head. He didn't want to tell her that he thought he saw Fenton earlier that day, which was why he did what he did. The door, unfortunately, didn't have a window near it to look through, and he wasn't going to risk opening it to find Fenton on the other side without a way to keep the door from being opened all the way. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that, in a fight, he wouldn't win against him, especially if taken by surprise.

Donna could tell that there was a reason for the lock, but didn't ask.

"Is that all you did?" she asked, looking confused. It didn't make sense that they would be excited about that, considering that it was a relatively small thing.

"No," her mother said. "We actually stopped by the police station."

Mrs. Keppel handed her a piece of paper. Confused, Donna opened it and read it, twice, before looking up at her parents.

"Is this..." she started to ask.

"Yes," Mrs. Keppel said. "It's a restraining order, saying that Richard Fenton cannot come within fie hundred yards of you, as of today."

Mrs. Keppel reached for Donna, folding her into a hug, with her father following the act.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Donna," he said. "Everything's going to be okay."

She gave a fake smile. Despite the news, it felt like nothing would be okay, particularly after what had just happened, an event that she couldn't erase. Maybe within a few days, it would be, once she could get over what had happened.

* * *

_Okay, all done. Hope that it didn't disappoint you._

_As mentioned before, this is the second to last chapter, and, as the next chapter is going to be shorter than the rest of these chapters, it should be up fairly soon.  
_

_Please reivew, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	6. November 20th, 2005

_Okay, the final chapter to this fic. It's got a more light-hearted feel to it than the previous chapters, but, being the end of the fic, I believed that it should. I mean, all the bad things are done now, after all. Fenton can't get near her, so a closing is all that's needed. And please note, this story is the first part of a series, as well as the fact that I say the part about Fenton in complete sarcasm, as someone crazy and obsessed like him most likely won't bother with little things like restraining orders.  
_

* * *

**November 20th, 2005**

* * *

"Now what's all this mess for," came an amused voice from Donna's doorway. "I thought you were going out, not doing laundry."

"Sorry," Donna said, smiling sheepishly as her mother surveyed the bed. It was a mess, as Donna had emptied her drawers looking for a specific pair of jeans she owned. She began to pick the clothes from there, putting them back now that she'd found what she was looking for. A quick glance at the clock showed that there was ten minutes to go before five, which was the time that Lisa said she and her mother would come pick her up at.

Mrs. Keppel walked all the way into the room, closing the door behind her to preserve her daughters modesty.

"So, any idea on what movie you're going to see?" Mrs. Keppel asked. Donna thought for a moment as she tugged the jeans on.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said. "I'm just kind of glad to have been invited." Her voice quieted down as she thought about the last few weeks, and the fact that she had been withdrawing from her friends, and act that she hadn't really noticed it. Most than that, she hadn't trusted them – still didn't, though they didn't know that. Lisa only knew what was going on because of the fact that she had thought that there was something wrong.

Lisa had seemed to forgive her for the fact that Donna had decided to suffer in silence and not tell her what was going on. And it was Lisa who had invited her out to see a movie with her. Claire, however, would probably take a few more weeks before she got over the hurt she felt for Donna not telling her anything.

"Donna, honey, don't think about it, okay," Mrs. Keppel said, seeming to know a bit of where her daughters mind slipped. Donna nodded her head.

"Okay," she said, turning away to grab the shirt she wanted to wear and heading into the bathroom. She heard her mother leave the room, and let out a quiet sigh of relief, for, despite what she had just agreed too, she couldn't help but do the exact opposite of what her mother said, and think about it. She had the feeling that it didn't help that she thought she saw Fenton in several places when she was out shopping. Which shouldn't have been possible – her parents had made sure of that with the restraining order against him.

And there was a small part of her mind that, subconsciously, remember the look in his eyes the last time she saw him – the very day, in fact, that she'd received news about restraining order. That look of possessiveness that had scared her. It now served to make her wary, and it left her with a foreboding feeling that something horrible would happen.

"Donna, Lisa's here," her father called from down stairs, startling her out of her thoughts. She quickly left the bathroom, gabbing her boots and throwing them on before heading down the stairs, smiling as Lisa turned towards her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, I'll be right out," Donna said, heading towards the closet to grab her coat.

"Okay," Lisa said, saying by to Donna's parents before walking out of the house. Donna, her coat now on, headed towards the door herself, grabbing her house keys. She stopped before she was to walk out, turning and looking at her parents.

"Remember, you're to come home tonight. No sleepover," Mr. Keppel said.

"I know," Donna said.

"All right," Mrs. Keppel said, leaning forward to give Donna a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Now, listen to Lisa's mother, and, should you have a say in what movie, make sure it's one that won't make you get home after ten."

"Okay," Donna said. As her mother let her go, the foreboding feeling she'd been having intensified, making her feel as if she was making a mistake in leaving, but she shook it off.

"Well, I'll see you when I get home," she said, after a lengthy pause. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," Mrs. Keppel said.

"See you when you get home," Mr. Keppel added. They walked out with her, watching as Donna walked to the Hines's car and get in. Donna looked towards them after getting settled into the backseat of the car, waving towards them as Mrs. Hines drove away. As they turned the corner, she barely saw her parents walk back into the house.

That the was the last time she would see them alive...

* * *

**The End of Part I**

* * *

_Okay, there you go. This is the end of this fic._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewied and read this.  
_

_I do not know when the next part of this series will be up, the only reason why I even messed with this one was that I already had it up, and it also needed some serious revision and editing to it. I'll post up an author's note chapter for when the next fic to the series is posted. Unfortuntely, it will definitely be awhile, as I am working of several other fics right now, and I want to have that one completed before I post it on here, so I can do updates much more quickly for it.  
_

_Please review, I would liek to know what you though of this fic.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


End file.
